Inflow control devices (ICD) and inflow control valves (ICV) may be used in hydrocarbon production wells to control the production of oil, gas, or both, along the well completion. They can be used to isolate specific well segments while allowing other segments to continue to contribute to production. Such devices may be useful when an injectant breakthrough occurs, for example, due to high permeability streaks which can be a result of areal and vertical heterogeneity of a reservoir. The ICDs, ICVs, or both, can be used to isolate the well segment that is in contact with a high conductivity, early injectant arrival path through the reservoir and maintain production from the other well segments that do not encounter this situation. Injectant breakthrough can occur suddenly, and there may be limited methods to detect it prior to its occurrence. Early injectant breakthrough can result in excessive injectant production and associated lifting and processing costs. It can also lead to loss of valuable reservoir drive energy provided by natural aquifer, gas-cap drive, or injectant and therefore may result in lower oil recovery compared to the true potential of a reservoir.